


Thinking out Loud

by Fantine_Black



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Desert, Dorks in Love, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff without Plot, Gay Mutant Road Trip, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Protective Erik, Random & Short, Snark, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantine_Black/pseuds/Fantine_Black
Summary: Erik worries. Charles wants to relax. So of course they start philosophising.





	Thinking out Loud

Sometimes Erik wished to be old.

Kissing Charles must feel like drinking nectar, strong and sweet and with an undercurrent of power he’d never felt with a woman. Charles was flexible, malleable, because he chose to be, but there was a strength there that both relaxed and excited Erik and turned everything into foreplay. And so they’d wear each other out, but even in the heights of ecstasy he’d _long_ for Charles, for a time when the pain of desire would not overtake him, but allow him to luxuriate in the other man’s caress.

‘You don’t like to think small, do you,’ Charles snickered.

Erik bristled. ‘Stay out –’

‘Darling, you’re projecting like you wouldn’t believe,’ Charles said. ‘And we both agreed it would be good to let my shields down.’

‘I don’t like it,’ Erik grumbled. ‘Makes you vulnerable.’

‘O, poo,’ Charles said. ‘I don’t think any creature here cares one iota for what’s in my head.’

‘Frost – ’

‘Is a bit of a silly bint, hadn’t you noticed?’

Erik stared at him. ‘She’s – ’

‘She’s vicious, and she blocks well,’ Charles said. ‘Though I’m certainly no worse. I’m saying she’s not very _intelligent_ , Erik. Always voicing what she thinks.’ He shook his head.

Erik frowned. ‘Well -the water could run out,’ he said. ‘The car could break down.’

Charles lifted his eyebrows. ‘Is it about to?’

‘No, of course not, but – ’

‘Then stop fretting. You’re giving me a headache.’ He chucked over a roll of butter cookies. ‘Have a biscuit.’  

Erik took a swig of ice water, and rested the bottle against his neck.

‘I think we should go after Shaw.’

‘You think little else.’

‘They’re holding us up – ’

‘Erik, this is bigger than us.’

‘Bullshit. You grab Shaw, I’ll take his lackeys -’

‘No.’ Charles was still. ‘Frost might not have much sense, but she will notice when I try to take him over.’

‘Because she never sleeps?’ Erik scoffed. ‘How long do you need to turn a man’s brain to mush, anyway?’

Charles stared at him. ‘I won’t kill him!’

‘Why not?’ Erik said.

‘I’d feel it, for one,’ Charles said tersely. ‘Besides, it’ll solve nothing.’

‘No, but it’d help,’ Erik said. ‘Because let me assure you, Charles – if you want to talk him ‘round – I’ve tried.’

Charles grabbed his hand. ‘I know. Erik, darling, I know.’

‘And you’d let him live?’ Erik pulled his hand back. ‘What gives you the right to do that?’

‘Erik, I think you’ve got this backwards.’

‘Why?’ Erik said. ‘You could snuff him out. _Mensch,_ you could snuff out all the monsters on this G-dforsaken world.’

‘I will not kill, Erik,’ Charles said with heavy emphasis.

‘Then what makes you better than them?’ Erik leant back. ‘Since you’ve put that helmet on, you’ve been actively complicit –’

Charles straightened up. ‘You want to be very careful about what you say next.’

‘Fine,’ Erik said. ‘But you could make them forget, change their minds, whatever it is you do…’

Charles smiled. Erik didn’t like the look of it. ‘Play God.’

Erik tensed. ‘You practically are!’

‘Ah, yes – and after I’ve brought the whole world under my benevolent rule, what then? Considering I’d fight off any other telepaths.’

‘I’m not talking world domination.’

‘Erik, you’re always talking world domination.’ He clutched his head. ‘Imagine the time zones…’

‘So you let everything slide?’

‘No.’ He took Erik’s water bottle and put it to his lips. ‘I’ve long decided I’d have to set my own rules. And I’ve set them.’

Erik looked at him. ‘Sonofabitch,’ he said after a while.

Charles grinned. ‘Quite.’

But the smile didn’t reach his eyes. If anything, he looked lonely. ‘We’re not so different, Erik. I don’t think you can make people better either. They will have to do that themselves.’

‘They never will,’ Erik said.

Charles reached over. ‘You should not make rules out of exceptions.’

‘Neither should you.’

Charles grinned. ‘Darling, you know I’ll have to shag you senseless for that, and I can’t manage so soon. Why don’t you drive us back? It’ll make you stop worrying and I can enjoy another hour of quiet.’

Erik took his hand. ‘They work you too hard.’

‘I could make them stop. Wish that went for you.’

‘I don’t trust that thing!’

Charles groaned. ‘For God’s sake, Erik, calm your mind!’

‘ _Zu Befehl_ ,’ Erik mumbled.

Charles blew him a kiss. ‘That’s my boy.’

And then it stretched before him – a lifetime of keeping Charles Xavier, lauded Professor and fully fledged idiot, out of every ditch he’d invariably dig for himself.

He could hardly wait.

‘Same here, my friend,’ Charles said to him. ‘How about those biscuits?’

**Author's Note:**

> Zu Befehl: Sir, yes, sir! (what Erik would probably say when English speakers say "Jawohl!", but in German "Jawohl" isn't necessarily that sarcastic.)


End file.
